


【46】偶像情结

by tea_white



Category: alltea - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_white/pseuds/tea_white
Summary: 南泰，衣冠禽兽学长4x清纯可爱迷弟6，校园pa，含假车的小甜饼，ooc
Kudos: 4





	【46】偶像情结

“哟，真难得，你这会居然在？”

朴智旻下课回到宿舍，一开门就看到金泰亨趴在床上，上半身埋在被子里，下半身拖在地上扭动。

“智旻呐！”他一听到声音就把蒙在头上的被子掀起来，露出那张皱在一起的苦瓜脸。

朴智旻漫不经心地把手里的书包扔在桌子上，拉开椅子坐上去“你今天怎么没找你的会长哥哥学习啊？”一说起这个金泰亨的脸又皱了几分，他坐在床上，委屈巴巴对他说“智旻，我发现了一个秘密，我现在心情好复杂啊……”

“什么秘密？”

他的脸上慢慢浮上了一层粉色，犹豫了几秒，才吞吞吐吐地开口“我今天发现，南俊哥有在看……那种电影。”

“那种电影？”

“就是……”他停顿了一下，咽了下口水，支吾道“爱情……动作……片。”

朴智旻愣住，下一秒就爆发出了惊天的笑声“哈哈哈哈哈哈这是什么秘密吗？”他简直笑得直不起腰，就差狠狠拍大腿了“他也是个正常成年男性，看那些片子不是很正常吗？也就只有你当他是纯洁无瑕完美无缺的男神了。”

“可是……”他这次脸上已经不是粉红了，而是彻底变成了煮熟虾子一般的红色“他电脑里居然有……特别多……”

“厉害啊！”朴智旻有些轻佻地吹了个口哨“改天让他也给我分享点呗！”

话落，金泰亨就羞恼地抓起床上的抱枕砸了过去“朴智旻！！”

说起金泰亨是怎么成为金南俊迷弟的，那也算是他上大学之后改变命运的一件事了。

“所以说，你真的要为了那个主席助理去面试学生会？”朴智旻刚刚把汤端过来放在他面前，就收到了他的惊人发言，手一抖差点把手里的汤洒掉。

他也是不懂了，就因为在开学典礼上这位学生代表发表的那一段每学期开学都能听到的官方发言，这位青梅竹马就疯魔一样的迷上了他，不光在他耳边一遍一遍夸，还找人打听到他是这一届学生会的主席助理，并且已经基本内定是下一届主席了，于是现在就一头热地要去面试。

“哎一看你就没认真听他发言的内容吧！写得真是太好了！要不是现场人太多我差点就落泪了！”金泰亨喝了一口可乐，激动地拍桌子“他为了让留学生们听懂还专门用英语说了一遍，啊那个口语说的真是太好了！而且我听说他的智商通过专业的测试高达148呢！”

“你确定你不是单纯的想让他教你英语？”

金泰亨翻了个白眼给他，低下头扒了几口饭“反正我报名表已经上交了，明个晚上就去面试。”他举起可乐和对面的人碰了个杯“你就祝我成功吧！”

豪言壮志说是说出来了，真正进了面试教室，他倒是紧张到说不出话，更别说他的面试官还刚巧就是主席助理本人。

“你好啊学弟。”

那个穿着正装在主席台上发言的人此刻就温柔可亲的坐在他对面，戴着眼镜斯斯文文的模样，脸上倒是绽放出大大的笑来，深深的酒窝露出来，让他有伸手戳一下的冲动。

“别紧张。”金南俊安抚他，在得到他一个略带羞涩的笑容后开始了这场面试。

让金泰亨没想到的是，他在进入学生会之后和金南俊关系发展得还挺快速，按理来说他刚进学生会只是一个宣传部的小部员，跟主席助理不应该有什么直接联系，但是金南俊在拿到学生会成员的联络方式之后就给他打了个电话，委托他帮自己做一份宣传海报，理由是他面试的时候交上来的作品非常符合这次海报的主题。

自此之后两人的关系就突飞猛进起来，金泰亨开始经常跟着金南俊去泡图书馆，特别是考试季的时候。

“你说我专业课的成绩为什么不能转给英语几分呢……”金泰亨扔下笔，放弃一般地趴在了桌子上。金南俊在旁边撑着头看他，前几天他跑去烫了头卷发，这会在桌子上嘟着嘴摇头晃脑，就像是一只软软的小狗。

“好啦，别灰心，有我在你肯定能合格的。”他终于忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头。

金泰亨双眼亮晶晶的转过来盯着他，撒娇一样的抱上他的胳膊，晃了晃“南俊哥最好了！”说完咧出一个四方嘴，还傻傻的嘿嘿两声。

金南俊的手在他的发丝间动了两下，然后笑着将他额旁的碎发向后拨了拨。

托金南俊的服，金泰亨可算是没有在大一的英语成绩上留下惨烈的一笔，虽然基本都是六十多分擦边过的，但这也让他足够开心了。

大二开篇，金南俊就没什么悬念的坐上了学生会主席的宝座，毕竟成绩常年第一，智商情商双高，上知天文下知地理，还温和不摆架子的人没有谁会不喜欢，除了他在生活上自理能力不足和碰啥啥坏是他履历上的唯二污点以外，他在金泰亨心里简直是一个完美的榜样。

不过让金泰亨万万没想到的是，这一届的主席助理居然是他。

“我，我为什么会是主席助理啊……”

学校给学生会专门划出了几个教室和办公室，其中一间就是学生会主席专用的个人办公室，他现在就坐立不安的待在办公室里，为金南俊收拾资料。

“这可不是我私自决定的啊，是大家商议出来的结果，老师们都同意了。”他坐在椅子上，双手撑着下巴看着他笑“你别这么没自信，我们泰亨长得又好看，性格又好，还有很多宣传的设计创意，去年几乎所有的大型活动都是你帮忙做的宣传策划，这个工作能力我觉得足以当主席助理了。”

金泰亨不好意思地挠了挠脸，但是下一秒就又皱起了眉。

“可是南俊哥你可一直都是年级第一……”他总觉得自己这个成绩坐在这个位子配不上他。

“哎呀。”金南俊伸出一只手拉住他整理资料的胳膊，把细细的手腕放在手心揉了揉“泰亨你学习成绩也很好啊，除了英语有些拉后腿，其他科目的成绩也是能在年级排前五的了。”看他依然有些犹豫，他咬了咬唇，用有些生气的语气问他“还是说，泰亨不想给我做助理吗？”

“没有没有！能和南俊哥一起工作我很开心哦！”

他的双眼像是闪着光的，乖巧地笑着看他，似乎完全没有在意被攥住的手腕，任由他温热的手掌附在上面轻轻揉捏。

“南俊哥！我下课啦！”金泰亨兴冲冲地冲进办公室，下一秒就噤了声。

一个帅气的男人坐在办公桌前，和金南俊正在说着什么，被他突然地闯进打断，此刻两个人的目光都停留在他身上。

“不，不好意思，我是不是……打扰了？”他小心翼翼地往门口退。

“呀！泰亨你这就不认识我啦？”男人不高兴的撅起嘴，这熟悉的语气一下子唤回了他的记忆。

金硕珍，上一届学生会主席，请原谅金泰亨对他唯一的印象就是开学典礼上让学生会主席致辞的时候，这个人用一个大叔笑话让全体学生笑出了声，当然，还有他自己那如同擦玻璃一般的“盒盒盒盒盒盒盒盒！”

“真是的，硕珍哥你都消失一年了，他就见过你一面，怎么可能还记得住。”

对哦，金硕珍大三就去外国当交换生了，其实从去年开始整个学生会就是主席助理金南俊和副主席闵玧其管着了，怪不得他对这个前学生会主席没什么印象。

“你不记得我，但我还挺了解你的。”金硕珍从椅子上站起来，晃晃悠悠地走到他面前，上下打量了一番“不错不错，南俊还挺有眼光的，真人比你给我发的照片还好看。”他转头对着金南俊竖了一个大拇指，语带调侃地说“加油啊南俊~”

说完他就施施然离开了办公室，还不忘贴心地将门合上。

“南俊哥……他是怎么知道我的啊？”

金南俊从椅子上起身，一边向旁边的书架走，一边向他解释“我这不是新上任嘛，硕珍哥让我把新一届人员的资料发给他一份，我就给他了，好歹也是前学生会主席不是。”

“对了，今天说好给你辅导英语的，你先坐下看看我电脑上给你弄的一份英语资料，我在这边给你找本书。”

自从金南俊当上学生会主席，他们两个也不用天天去图书馆了，有什么问题都在办公室里解决，东西一应俱全，还不受别人打扰，更加不用在考试季大清早跑去占位子。

办公桌上的电脑亮着屏幕，桌面是一张秋天的风景照，最中间有一个小小的背影，金泰亨觉得有点眼熟，却又想不起来是谁。

“D盘里有个叫KTH的文件夹，里面有英语资料，你打开随便看看，都是我最近找的。”

金泰亨按照他指的地方找了，只不过电脑有点卡卡的，让他用起来不太顺畅。

“哥，你电脑怎么这么卡？看上去也不是便宜货啊。”

金南俊挠了挠头，有点不好意思地回答他“前几天电脑中病毒了，我修了修，可能这会还没恢复完全吧，没关系，不碍事的。”

他倒是没把这事放在心上，随意点了点头，找到KTH这个文件夹点了进去，里面有很多文件夹，名称都写的一目了然。有他做过的海报，交上来的资料，处理好的表格，拍过的照片，甚至连他一时兴起投给校园公众号的两篇投稿都有专门的文件夹。他先是点开了英语资料那个文件夹，余光却被另一个文件夹吸引了注意。

那是一个新建文件夹，没有改名字，但这一点在分门别类排列整齐的其他文件夹之中就显得格外令人瞩目，他把鼠标放上去看了一眼，发现这个文件夹占用的内存还不小，于是他没忍住好奇心点了进去。新建文件夹的里面还是一个新建文件夹，再点开依旧如此，只不过这一次的文件夹被上了锁，要密码才能打开。

书架那边突然传来乒里乓啷东西掉落的声音，把金泰亨吓了一跳，他看过去就发现金南俊又毛手毛脚碰掉了一摞书，这会正蹲在地上收拾。

他突然就有些做贼心虚，先是输了个0912尝试，显示密码错误，又试了好几个其他他能联想到的密码，全部都打不开，最后鬼使神差的输入了1230。

“看得怎么样了？应该能看懂吧，我觉得我整理的挺详细。”金南俊的声音突然传来，还伴随着他往这边走的脚步声，金泰亨慌忙关掉文件夹，点开英语资料，在里面随便点了个文档。

“你怎么脸这么红？”金南俊疑惑地低下头看他，空着的手担忧地摸上他的额头。

这一瞬间金泰亨仿佛被电到一样从椅子上弹起来，差点和金南俊的头相撞，他低着头，想要把头塞进领子里一样“我，我想起一会约了智旻出去。”他手上捞起挂在椅子上的包，慌慌张张往外面跑“我先走了哥！”

就算他只看了几眼，就算他只看到了几个视频的封面，作为一个男生，虽然他没看过几部，他也知道那里面都是什么东西。

金南俊愣在那里，低头看了一眼电脑屏幕上停留在第一页的文档，若有所思地点开了浏览记录。

这几天在朴智旻的劝慰下，金泰亨总算慢慢接受了自己的偶像会看小电影，而且存储量惊人的这个事实。按朴智旻的原话说“你现在的反应，跟那些男的知道自己的仙女偶像也会上厕所一样一样的。”以及“你自己也看过小电影，为什么你偶像就不能看？你这叫双标！”

他仔细想想也没错，但只要自己一看到金南俊，看到他温文尔雅的笑容，心里就止不住的别扭。

“我发现你最近在躲着我。”金南俊伸手接过他递过来的资料，双眼却盯着他看。

“没，没有。”

“过来。”他拍了拍身旁的椅子，金泰亨犹豫了一下，还是乖乖地坐了过去。

金南俊扶了扶眼镜，将桌子上合上的笔记本电脑打开，输入密码之后，映入眼帘的就是他那天点开的文件夹。

“轰——”金泰亨一瞬间就熟了。

“怎么？没看过这种片？”金南俊看到他的反应，有些好笑地问他。

“看，看过……”金泰亨小声地回答，他现在只想找个地缝钻进去。

“那你那天跑什么？”

金泰亨不说话了，尴尬地微微侧脸，避开了他的目光。

所以说，为什么事情会发展成这样啊？

金泰亨浑身僵硬的坐在椅子上，双手攥紧放在腿上，旁边的人甚至还贴心地亲手为他带上一只耳机。

“想看个什么类型的？”他这话问的理所当然，丝毫没有不好意思，反倒是金泰亨整个人已经红透了，什么都听不进去的摇了摇头。

“那我就自己选了。”说完，金南俊就点开了一个视频。

我，金泰亨，居然和我偶像金南俊在学生会主席办公室一起看小黄片？？？这都是什么事啊！

当然，这还不是最让他绝望的，在他看清电脑屏幕上的主人公，听到耳机里传来的声音后，他已经快要原地去世了。

“为……为什么会是两个男的啊！”

“怎么？你排斥同性恋？”

“倒，倒也不是……”但是两个男的坐在一起看GV是什么鬼啊！！

金泰亨在看到白花花的肉体之后立刻闭上了眼，但是右耳里源源不断的呻吟声依旧冲击着他的耳膜，里面的人叫得又浪又欢，他听了几分钟之后就忍无可忍地扯下了耳机。

“哥……我，我们不看了好不好……”

金南俊侧着脸看他，他紧紧闭着眼，上唇咬住下唇，脸红透而又紧张地鼓起来，就像一个可口的，香软的小面包。其实他根本就没有看一眼屏幕，甚至连耳机的另外一只耳机都没有带，光看到金泰亨如此的反应，他就已经硬了。

“我们泰亨……”金南俊凑过去，在他耳边轻轻吐气，手慢慢摸过去，抚上了他的裆部“硬了呢。”

金泰亨被吓得一抖，猛地睁开眼，但是下一秒就被屏幕上打得正欢的两人刺激到，又重新闭了回去，他原本攥紧的双手松开，下意识地抓住了那只想要解自己裤子拉链的手。

“南俊哥……别……”

话还没说完，他的两只手就被金南俊的另外一只手拿开，金泰亨的手腕很细，这是他觊觎很久的地方了，一只手就可以将他一双手的手腕握住，让他另一只手可以在他身上为所欲为。

金南俊缓慢地亲着他的右耳，呼出的热气全部打在他的耳朵里，让他一下一下的颤抖，他的手已经解开了他外裤的拉链，伸进去，隔着内裤在鼓起来的一团上揉了揉。

“唔！”他猝不及防地轻哼出声，得到了耳边的一声轻笑。他感觉到自己的屁股被他往上抬了抬，然后从后面拽住他的外裤和内裤，一把拽了下来。

“泰亨这里不小呢。”金南俊轻声感叹，右手和他的性器来了个直接的亲密接触“粉粉嫩嫩的，没怎么用过吧？”

金泰亨已经羞耻到不行了，他咬紧嘴唇，在他手上的动作里控制不住地喘气。他没怎么自慰过，之前看过两次小黄片，都是看了十几分钟就了无兴趣地关掉了，这次他也不知道为什么自己会硬起来。

金南俊的手活很好，把他半硬不硬的性器捏在手里，手心裹住头部慢慢转动，手指在柱身上捏揉，没几个来回就让他彻底硬了起来。接下来他就开始慢慢撸动，一点一点加快速度，看着金泰亨整个脖子都泛着红，靠在椅子里往后缩，两只手被自己抓在手里紧握成拳，时不时自己用的力气大了还会从喉咙里跑出几声呜咽。

真是不得了……

他不由自主地加快了手上的速度和力度，嘴从他的耳朵上挪开，从耳后一直亲到了脖颈。

“不，不行……哥快停下来！”

金泰亨的腿无意识地蹬了蹬，想要逃离这种快感，却并没有什么效果。金南俊轻轻弹了弹他饱胀的龟头，手往下移到囊袋上轻轻一捏，接着就一边用拇指在他的小孔上一下一下的摩擦，一边用其他手指刺激他的茎身，很快他就微微挺起腰，仰着头，松开下唇想要说些什么。

“哥……我……唔！”

他把手整个罩住小孔，让金泰亨一点一点射进了他的手里。

“哈……哈……”他整个人虚脱一般靠在椅背上喘气，睁眼是淡黄色的天花板，被黄昏的余晖染上的颜色。

金南俊松开了抓住他的手，从桌上抽了点纸巾把手里的液体擦拭干净，然后体贴地将他软下去的性器也一并擦了，扔进了垃圾桶。

“泰亨喜欢我吗？”他又凑过去在他耳边说话，手上带着他的手，往自己的裤子上带，金泰亨明显的感受到，他也已经硬的不行了。

可是……

金泰亨一下子红了眼眶，刚刚的委屈和羞耻迟到一般全部涌了上来，变成泪水从眼里流了出去“我，我是喜欢哥。”他的语气里都带了哭腔，金南俊停下了手上的动作，看着他脸上滑落下来的泪水愣在那里“但不是想做这种事的喜欢……”

金南俊沉默了许久，整个房间里只剩下金泰亨小声抽噎的声音。最后他默默地松开了手，帮他把裤子穿好，抽出两张纸巾去擦拭他的眼泪。

“是哥对不起你。”他用左手摸了摸他的脸，语气温和“回去吃个饭，洗个澡，好好睡一觉吧。”

金泰亨在泪眼迷蒙中发现电脑上的视频不知何时已经被关掉了，金南俊像平常一样温柔地对他笑，就像是他平时学累了靠在椅子上撒娇的时候一样，可是这次，他却抓起了书包就落荒而逃。

我真的是疯了……

“泰亨？你今天怎么这么早就睡了？”

被子外面是朴智旻询问的声音，但他并不想回答，整个人团成一团朝向墙壁，脑海里全是下午匪夷所思的场景。

金南俊不仅看小电影，他还看男人和男人的小电影，他不仅和自己一起看了男人和男人的小电影，他还帮自己弄了！

这句话就像弹幕一样在他脑子里一遍一遍的刷屏，最后全部打乱，将他的大脑搅成了一锅浆糊。

这次他可以算是彻底躲起了金南俊，明显到学生会里其他人都感觉到了。

“你家小助理怎么回事？”郑号锡在第五次帮金泰亨来交材料的时候终于问出了口“这是罢工了？可苦了我这个副主席，突然任务就加重了，天天往你这边跑。”

金南俊无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，抬眼看自己的好友。

“我把他吓着了。”

“豁！”郑号锡脸上的表情居然还带了点幸灾乐祸“怎么？你禽兽的真面目终于被发现了？”

金南俊已经懒得反驳他，从上次那件事之后他已经快两周没见过金泰亨了，他连例会都请假不来，自己又不好意思去堵他，毕竟也是自己有错在先。

看到他这幅苦恼的表情，郑号锡连忙伸手安慰一般地拍了拍他的肩膀“要我说发现了也好，你总不能一直装下去，我看你就应该趁现在一鼓作气，加把油说不定就成了！”

金南俊实在是没心思理会他的玩笑话，他觉得现在还是让金泰亨好好冷静一下，逼得太紧再闹出反效果就不得了了。

当然，这是他在偶遇了朴智旻之前的想法。

“我说金大主席，您可真是不着急啊。”朴智旻跟在他后面排队打饭，说话声音小，却是阴阳怪气的调调“不过也好，前段时间泰泰总是垂头丧气的，最近认识了个小学弟，倒是高兴了许多呢。”

“什么小学弟？”金南俊心里警铃大作，面上却依旧冷静地回头问他。

“就你们学生会一个大一学生啊，叫，叫田什么国来着，我看他们玩得可好了，小学弟有事没事就让泰泰去给他当摄影模特呢！”

金南俊在大脑里已经把学生会所有人的脸和名字过了一遍，最后想起了那个眼睛圆圆大大的，像一只乖巧兔子一样的，宣传部的男生，之前有几次金泰亨还拿着他的作品在他面前大肆赞扬，说是很欣赏他的风格来着。

完了，这可真是要不得了了。

金泰亨拿着一份活动策划站在主席办公室门口，纠结了许久，还是敲了敲门。

他这段时间一直避免来这里，之前那些文件资料之类的他都委托给别人来交了，今天这份策划却是组织部部长临时发给他的，他这会在校外实习，而策划又必须拿到主席的书面签字，时间紧迫明早就要上交，金泰亨找遍了认识的人却都没时间，在组织部部长的苦苦哀求下只好答应了下来。

门里迟迟没有动静，金泰亨拧了一下把手，发现门是锁住的，于是从包里掏出钥匙打开了门。

从他刚当上主席助理的时候金南俊就把备用钥匙给了他，但他基本上没用到过，因为每次只要他来，金南俊就会在这里等他。

金泰亨打开灯，一时不知道该做什么。

他想着要不要把策划放在办公桌上离开就好，但自己明天早上还要帮部长把策划交上去给老师，踌躇了许久，他终于拿出手机拨打了电话。

“喂，泰亨？”

金泰亨抓着电话的手紧了紧，缓慢开了口“南俊哥，你现在在哪？我这边有份策划需要你的签字。”

“你现在在哪？”那边响起了收拾东西的声音。

“在……办公室。”

“好，你在那等我，我马上就过去。”他好像急匆匆地跑了起来，因为话筒那边有细微的风声。

“不，不用，我去找你也……”

“等我，五分钟就好！”

“……嗯。”

他确实是跑着来的，连五分钟都不到，四分钟就气喘吁吁地冲进了办公室。

这是金泰亨第一次看到他如此狼狈的样子，外套一看就是匆匆套上的，扣子都错了位，头发有些凌乱，不再是平时精心打理过的模样，他手扶着膝盖喘气，抬起头来看他的时候，金泰亨没忍住笑出了声。

眼镜因为从寒冷的室外进来镀上了一层雾气，配上他现在的形象显得有些滑稽。

在这一瞬间，金泰亨突然就想开了。

看呐，他就是这样一个普通人，眼镜会蒙上雾，外套扣子会扣错，头发会炸毛，跑完步会喘气，会摔坏东西，会看小电影，也会纾解自己的欲望，他只不过比普通人优秀许多而已。

他依然是他的偶像，却也是一个普通人。

“快过来歇歇吧。”金泰亨起身，为他倒了一杯水。

金南俊将眼镜上的雾气擦干净，看着他为自己倒水的背影笑了笑，转身将门关上，顺便落了锁。

他们坐在办公桌前，是和那天一模一样的位置，金南俊拿着水杯慢慢平缓自己的呼吸，金泰亨虽然已经想清楚了，却依然局促不安。

“泰亨，我们谈一谈好不好？”他放下杯子，将椅子转过来，和他面对面“不要再躲着我了，我很难受。”

他看着他真挚的眼睛，点了点头。

“泰亨，你是怎么看我的？”

“以前你是我的……偶像。”说完他微微低头，与他错开了目光“可是……现在又和以前不太一样了。”

“因为我做了那样的事，你讨厌我了吗？”金南俊小心翼翼地问他。

金泰亨摇了摇头“没有讨厌，就是，我不能再把你当做纯粹的偶像了。”

“那就不要让我当偶像了。”金南俊伸出双手，温柔地将他低下的头托起，认真地说“让我当你男朋友吧。”

偶像是什么？是遥不可及，只能仰望的存在。而当他落下神坛，落在自己身边，触手可得的时候，他就是一个让你带着偶像情结的普通人。

“就算是偶像情结也没问题吗？”他鼓起脸，嘟嘟囔囔地说。

金南俊捧着他的脸凑上去，在他的眼睛上落下一个吻，笑着回答“当然没问题。”

他们来了一个拥抱，金泰亨很瘦，一米八的大个抱在怀里却轻轻小小的，金南俊的双手从他背后移到了屁股下面，轻轻一托，就将他整个人抱了起来。

他将他抱进了自己的椅子里，双腿从扶手下面穿过去，搭在他的大腿上。

“你！”金泰亨从他怀里猛地抬起头，羞红了脸“你为什么……硬了啊！”

金南俊摘了眼镜，随手放在桌上，然后一只手托住他的头，在他脸上细细密密地吻“不知道你看没看过一个研究？IQ高的人一般性欲都很强。”

“这不是你耍流氓的理由！”金泰亨偏着头往后躲，想要脱离他手的掌控，却被他加大力度按了回去，重重亲在了嘴上。

他的舌在他的嘴里搅动，嘴唇吸吮的力度很大，像是要把他吃进肚子里。金泰亨一直都知道他力气很大，这也是他碰啥啥坏的原因之一，没想到接起吻来也是如此，带着要把他弄坏的气势。

这个吻终结于金泰亨喘不上气快要窒息地打他，金南俊的双手下移，一只手掀起衣服从后面摸上他的腰，另一只手抓住一瓣屁股不紧不慢的揉捏。

“泰亨啊……你知道吗，我每次都忍得很苦。”他一边往下亲一边轻声呢喃“只要你和我单独呆在一起，我就经常是硬着的，多亏桌子挡着你看不出来。”

“呀！南俊哥！你别说了！”金泰亨羞恼地锤他，被他抓住一只手，牵引到了裆部。

“感受到了吗？帮帮我吧。”

“我，我现在后悔还来得及吗？”金泰亨被他带着手拉开拉链，剥开内裤，看到弹出来的那根，简直欲哭无泪。

金南俊在他胸口闷闷地笑起来，于他的心口吮出一个红印。

他带着他的手覆上他的性器，在接触的一瞬间就有些激动地跳了跳，金泰亨明显的听到他突然粗重的呼吸。

“知道我为什么把黄片放在你的文件夹里吗？知道为什么密码是你的生日吗？”金泰亨的手指很长，几乎可以将他的性器完全围住，他的手很软很滑，骨节分明，即使只是被自己带着在性器上滑动，也让他兴奋得不得了“因为我每次和你单独相处之后，都要硬着，想象着是你在帮我抚慰。”

“别说了，别说了……”金泰亨把脸埋在他的肩窝里，手上撸动的有些发酸，他却依旧没有射的迹象。

他一边喘着气一边在他耳边笑，时不时伸出舌尖在他耳后轻轻舔吻，这时候就能听到他一下一下低声啜泣的声音“哎呀，我们泰亨原来是个小哭包啊。” 

一被他欺负就软软糯糯的哭，真是太要命了。

他脑海里立刻就出现了金泰亨被他在身下欺负到哭出来的可怜模样，手上的动作重了一点，一声闷哼，就射了出来。他喘着气将他的脸从肩膀处捞出来，就着泪水吻了上去。苦涩的味道混着津液被他搅弄均匀，分离的时候牵出了一根暧昧的银丝。

“我们，我们不往下做了，好不好？”他脸上还全都是泪水，可怜兮兮地用那双含满水光的眼睛恳求他，金南俊的下身几乎是立刻起立，但他也不愿意两个人的第一次就这么仓促的交代了，于是他一下一下亲吻他的眼角，将泪水都吃进了嘴里。

“可是泰亨，我又硬了。”

“呀！金南俊！”

“有一个智商148的男朋友，以后可要辛苦你了呢。”


End file.
